Laterally Diffused Metal Oxide Semiconductor (LDMOS) transistors are commonly used in applications such as radio frequency (RF) and microwave power amplifiers. These transistors are often fabricated using an epitaxial silicon layer deposited on a more highly-doped silicon substrate. Either diffused sinkers or trenches etched through the epitaxial layer are then typically used to ground sources of the transistors to the substrate.